1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming solid tablets from powdered chemical material with separator sheets adhered to the tablets and more particularly to such a method as used to form tablets of waste reactive material employed to dissolve solid waste material.
2. Prior Art
In order to promote the dissolution of solid waste material in settling tanks forming portions of human waste disposal systems, as in boats, recreational vehicles or the like, or septic tank systems, chemical compositions have been developed which will react with various solid materials, including proteins and celluloses, to covert them to soluble form. The liquified waste liquor may then be drained from the settling tank leaving little or no solid residue. The chemical charges are commercially available in tablet form and typically packaged in cylindrical containers having a number of tablets stacked one above the other. These tablets are formed by pressing powdered chemicals and they tend to become stuck together in their containers so that it is difficult to separate a single tablet for use.
One method of preventing the tablets from adhering to one another would be to insert separators of non-reactive sheet material between each pair of tablets within a container. The present invention is an extremely simple and low cost method of forming such separators and disposing them relative to the tablets in their container, which depends for its utility on the fact that the tablets are ultimately used in a process where solids are dissolved and disposed of, so that the tablets may be used without the necessity of removing the separators.